


Taako's Cute

by MabelMine



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Taco can sing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabelMine/pseuds/MabelMine
Summary: Lets come to terms.And embrace it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the animatic of TAZ, made by the amazing Qnerdi on youtube  
> go check it out, its amazing   
> seriously

“Taako, same question- Why shouldn’t the contestant choose either of your competitors?”   
Lydia’s voice rang out across the stage where Taako sat, legs crossed in his fancy little game chair. Taco blinked in slight disbelief before giving his answer. “Uh- Its me.” He simply said. He could hear Merle laughing next to him and he grinned, going on in his explanation. “Hi. Im Taako? You know, from TV?” He said, pointing to his chest. 

The applause was thunderous. The crowd was going wild and Taako basked in the glory. God, he missed preforming in front of people. Lydia and Edward grinned. “Oh well, it seems like the like- Oh my!” Edward was cut off as a chair actually came fucking flying from the audience. Edward ducked and Lydia leaned back to avoid the chair that slid across the stage. However, as Taako looked to the area where the mannequin shadow was, it didn’t look that impressed. He furrowed his brow for a moment before he smirked. 

These two Liches wanted a show? Pan damned he would give it to them.

He snapped his fingers and slowly but surely, music started to play from the far corners of the hall. 

“Let’s face it.”

Tacos voice rang out through the hall as he stood up from his chair.

“Leeeeet’s face it!” 

He spun, his cloak spun with him and gave him that extra flair before he stopped, pointed to the audience and bopped along to the music flowing out from around them. He took a step forwards, hips swinging as he moved in-between Lydia and Edward, still singing.

“Lets face it. Leeeeeets face it!” 

Taco sang. “Lets come to terms. And embrace it.”

He wrapped his arms around himself, looking out into the audience with a wide, playful grin.

“Concur and then Concede.” 

Here Taako let go of himself, dipping his shoulder rhythmically as he sang.

"And face it-“ 

He smirked before noticing the rivulet of blood dripping from his nose.   
He frowned, wiping it off before continuing, flashing a peace sign.

“Im cute.”

He grinned, leaning back and moving his shoulder in the rhythmic motion once again. 

“Mhm- I’m cute.” 

He sang, drinking is the screams and yells and cheers of the audience. He could hear Magnus and Merle cheering and laughing behind him, could see Lydia and Edward from the corner of his eye, looking impressed. He leaned back over further as he continued to repeat “Im cute.” in varying tones. As he dipped, his hat started to fall. He simply spun around and snatched it back up before his eyes lit up with another, amazing idea. He reached into his hat and pulled out the Umbra Staff. He held it in the air, concentrating for a moment before a bright heart blossomed from the tip of the staff. His music was still playing, but it’d only be a matter of time before the backup vocals came in. 

He pointed the staff at Merle and Magnus, who both looked shocked, holding their hands in front of their face to protect them from the half of a heart that was speeding towards both of them. It hit them and suddenly, in perfect harmony- 

“Lets embrace it - “ 

Their voices rang out and they looked at each other before grinning and tossing their hands in the air. 

“-and come to terms!”

Taco walked back over so he stood in the middle of his two buddies. He adjusted his hat and grinned.

“There you have it. I’m cute.”


End file.
